


John Loves Dean

by Castielsmut



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielsmut/pseuds/Castielsmut
Summary: Dean and his father have always had a good relationship, but maybe it was more than that...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys this has age-play and incest so if you feel uncomfortable with that, I have other works, so check those out!

Deans POV:  
"Hey dad! I need some help over here!" I shouted holding down a vampire. I was 16 at the time so it was hard to hold down a vampire and kill it at the same time. It had was very strong and apparently smart too, it knocked the dead man's blood right out of my hand. I looked down at it, trying not to look as terrified as I felt. I could see murder in its eyes, it had no mercy. I heard my dads footsteps approaching "Dean? Dean where are you?!" He yelled. I shouted back "Over here dad! Hurry, he is putting up a good fight!" He looked at me and rushed over, I felt the blood splatter all over my face and clothes. To most people this would be horrifying, but as you can tell, I'm not most people, I mean I'm hunting a fucking vampire! Anyways the blood seemed to be the best part of the hunt, it was when you knew, it was over and you could go home. "Thanks dad." I said reaching for his hand to pull me up. My dad was very strong, and apparently very good with the ladies. I heard him in our hotel rooms, he would bring in the girls and fuck them when he thought me and Sammy were asleep. I learned a few moves from him actually so it wasn't a complete bust having to lie there. "C'mon son let's get out of here." He said holding his bag. I followed him out and into the car, "Hey dad, we did a good job out there, huh?" I asked proudly. "Are you kidding son, you almost got killed, you know you have to have ammo ready!" He raised his voice. I felt my heart drop "Yes sir." I managed to slip out. My head was slumped and I didn't say a single word on our way to the hotel. It's not like he would have heard me anyways, he was blasting ACDC out of baby. We finally arrived, I got out quickly and entered without uttering a single word.

Johns POV:  
I almost felt bad yelling at him, but seriously! He knows this stuff, I've trained him since he was a young boy! He should know this already. Still I felt like I should say something to him, he hasn't said a single word since I bursted on him. I went to his bed, "Son, I'm sorry boy. I shouldn't have yelled at you after the hunt, you tried your hardest. I just get worried when you don't have a situation under control." He looked up at me with pain in his beautiful green eyes. He was very handsome and had such delicate features like his mother. He spoke finally and said, "Its okay dad, you were right, and I should have been more prepared, I knew better." He looked hurt, he shouldnt have to apologize for things like this "Don't worry about it son, we did the best we could, and we're alive so that's all that matters." I placed my hand in his inner thigh. He looked up into my eyes, I felt his dick twitch. I looked down to see and he was bulging through his pants. I looked up again and he was bright red. "Son you don't have to be embarrassed, its okay. It happens, just go take a cold shower." God, I wanted to suck his dick and fuck him then and there, I mean Sammy was with bobby, no one would know. WHAT AM I SAYING! What am I thinking?

Dean was getting up to head for the shower, but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. What am I doing, he's my son. It didn't seem to matter at the moment though. "Dad?" He asked. "Dean be quiet" I said. I turned him on the bed and took off his shirt. "But dad" I kissed him so he couldn't finish his sentence. He backed away from me, I felt stupid and gross. He looked at me and I couldn't move. I was shocked when I felt him jump on my lap and put his legs on opposite sides of me. He leaned in for a kiss, I grabbed the back of his neck and he ran his fingers through my hair. We were both hard at this point, he grinded against my stomach. I tried to stick my tongue in, at first he didn't want to let me in, but he changed his mind quickly. My tounge went in and was met by his, we fought for dominance, he put up quite a fight, but I of course won. I explored all his warm tasty mouth, he tasted like cherry pie. He moaned into my mouth, still grinding against me. I think he couldnt handle it anymore because he whined out "Fuck dad, just fuck me please! Please fuck me." I complied. I pulled off his pants then my own. He got on his hands and knees "fuck dean your fucking beautiful." I said admiring his tight ass. "Fuck me daddy" he pleaded in a little kids voice I chuckled and grabbed the lube from the counter. I poured some on my hand and rubbed it on my dick then on his hole. I proceeded to finger his hole, slowly and with one finger first. "Fuck dean your so tight" I said. He moaned and cried a bit, it was his first time. I quickened my pace "Oh my god, yes dad, yes" he bit his lip and moaned. I inserted two then three fingers, I think he's ready for my cock. "Okay, get ready Dean, I'm gonna put my dick in" I said "yes sir, fuck me sir" He moaned. I put my cock in slowly he grunted, then I started thrusting slowly. He sounded in pain at first, but he told me to keep going. His tone changed from pain to pleasure almost instantly. "Yes!Yes!Yes! Dad yes!" I thrusted harder and faster, I could hear my balls hitting his ass. "Dad, I...I'm gonna..c..c..c" He started, but I covered his mouth and let out one more hard thrust and we both came. Just then Sammy walked through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/kudos guys I love them so much and they inspire me to write more!


End file.
